luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Steiner
Steiner is the Captain of Carnava's Stinger Squad and older brother to Rina. He is one of the lesser antagonists in Luminous Arc 2. Background Steiner was born as a son of a researcher and the older brother of Rina by 6 years. In what seemed to be an accident, Steiner’s parents died in a fire. In truth, Bharva orchestrated the fire, stealing some of his (Steiner’s) father’s work in the process, something that was unknown to Steiner. At some point before or during his pre-teen years, Steiner became friends with Roland and Rasche, the sons of former Knight Captain Steven. Together the four of them put their prized possessions into a box and buried it. Rina mischievously stole Steiner’s favourite geo and placed it in the box without Steiner’s knowledge. Steiner frequently went to the beach. Steiner became a knight, eventually becoming the Captain of Carnava’s Stinger Squad. Due to this promotion, Steiner interacted less with his friends and according to Roland, Steiner became more hostile to him. Steiner was entrusted with many responsibilities, one of which was to help manufacture the ‘Runic Engine’, a device that was to bring salvation to Carnava. Steiner worked with a researcher called Wendell, unaware that Wendell was actually Bharva in disguise. Involvement Stolen Glory Shortly before the ‘Star Flower Festival’ began, Steiner finished the construction of the ‘Runic Engine’ though it was yet to be tested on a human subject. Steiner, being confident in his work volunteered himself as the human subject. Before Steiner began testing, Josie, a familiar of the Shadow Frost Witch and some Golems, chased a messenger of the Rev Magical Association as well as Roland, Rasche and Rina, into the Royal Laboratory. Steiner confronts Josie and boldly claimed that with his secret weapon, he would be able to easily defeat Josie’s Golems. When he asked Roland to hand him the Runic Engine, the Runic Engine instead stuck to Roland's hand, thus giving Roland the device's magical power. After defeating Josie, Wendell escorts Steiner and everyone else to the Queen. While the Queen is jubilant to hear that the Runic Engine Experiment was a success, Steiner voiced his concern that the device was stuck to Roland. Steiner becomes enraged and jealous of Roland for stealing his ‘glory’. Conflict against Mattias Wanting to surpass Roland’s Runic Engine, Steiner begins manufacturing the Runic Engine 2.0 with enhanced effects. During the battle against the Shadow Frost Witch in Graned, Steiner secured Graned Front. Steiner then implanted a chip inside Roland’s Runic Engine, claiming that it would enhance Roland’s performance, in truth it was to collect data on Roland’s performance for the Runic Engine 2.0. Steiner later learns of Mattias’ survival and attended Sir Steven’s burial in Farham, defending the outskirts of the town from Beast Fiends there. When the party fights off Fatima at the Castle Gates, Steiner once again installs the chip into Roland’s Runic Engine and offers to take them to a Lapis Factory in the Cathful Region to prepare for Mattias. Capturing the Criminals Steiner is present in the battle against Mattias in the Sealnaw Bay. After the battle, Wendell convinces the Queen to capture the witches, reasoning that the chaos happening was caused by the Magic Association. Steiner having completed and tested the effects of the new Runic Engine on himself and members of the Stingers Squad, sets out to capture the party alongside the Queen. In Mistia, he forces Bharva to flee and restrains the party with his superior technology. The party care confined within the Meauxgus Prision where an anti-magic laspistier (assumed that Steiner also worked on this) nullifies the magic of Roland and the witches. When Steiner hears news of their breakout, he blocks their path at the Calcus Highway and gives Rina a chance to turn her back on the party, an offer in which she refuses to take. Despite overwhelming the party, a masked, masked woman saves the party and uses magic to nullify the ‘Runic Engines’ of some Stigner squad members. She explains that if overused, this model of the Runic Engine will slowly turn the user’s body to stone. Despite this, Steiner is still adamant on capturing the party, chasing them to the Castle Gates and eventually to the Rose Garden. There, he is shocked that Wendell reveals himself as Bharva and even more flabbergasted when Bharva reveals he is the one who caused the death of Steiner’s parents. Struggle against Bharva and Death Steiner rushes towards the Conclusion Gate and saves the party from Bharva. By overloading his Runic Engine, he is able to kill Bharva and take vengeance for what Bharva did to his parents. Shortly after he collapses from the Runic Engine’s side effects and dies knowing that he was able to surpass Roland and protect Rina. Personality Steiner is an intelligent, aloof, hardworking and ambitious knight with lofty goals. Dreaming of becoming a hero of Canarva, he worked tirelessly to create the 'Runic Engine'. When the 'Runic Engine' got attached to Roland instead, he grew jealous of Roland as Roland stole his dream and damaged his pride. Despite having a reasonably positive relationship to Roland in the past, he become hostile and cold to Roland. Later on he speaks to Roland more amicably whilst using him to gain data for his Rune Engine 2.0. He is noticeably pleased when his model indeed is more powerful than Roland. When Ayano states that the gruesome side-effects of his model, he stubbornly refused to listen to her advice and continued to use it. Despite his flaws, he was still a loyal knight of Carnava. Without fear, he laid down his life, trying to defeat Bharva at the Conclusion Gate. He cares about the Queen's safety and rushes to her aid when in danger. He is polite and respectful to his colleagues. While he developed a professional relationship with Wendell, he became infuriated upon hearing that Wendell was Bharva and even more enraged when he found out it was Bharva who orchestrated the death of his parents. Steiner is protective of Rina, atone point he accusing Rasche of "seducing Rina with (his) sensitivity" and often tried to get along with Roland for her sake. When the party escaped from the Meauxgus Prison, he offered Rina a chance to disassociate her self from the party and to join him, an offer she refused. As the captain of Carnava’s Stinger Squad, Steiner possessed a passion for science, having possessed an interest in bugs and rocks from a young age. When his favourite geo was stolen by a mischievous Rina, he stated that he tore down his entire room for weeks looking for it. He has shown to suspicious about the witches, treating Althea in a hostile manner when escorting her to the Queen. Stats and Abilities While Steiner is a non-playable character throughout Luminous Arc 2, he appears as a Level 10, non-playable, allied guest character in Chapter 1 that does not gain any XP. He is fought later on in the story twice. Arts Flash Drives Lux Pain(LV 1).png Quotes *"You can not hope to win!" *"Steiner Strike!" *"Haaaah!" *"W-What?!" *''You have no chance'' *''Just give up'' *''This should end you'' *''Impossible!"'' Gallery Steiner.jpg|Steiner - Offical Artwork Steiner´s Death.png|Steiner´s Death Trivia *His nickname was "Technical Glasses" throughout the creation of Luminous Arc 2. Category:Luminous Arc 2 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Non-Element Category:Luminous Arc 2 Enemies Category:Knights